A Change of Heart
by Kageyamallama
Summary: 'Where's Joey' Tea shouted when Yugi resurfaced into Tristan's arms. 'He's only got Yugi's key' Mokuba yelled as he turned to sprint over to Joey's key but stopped abruptly as he caught sight of his own brother already there, diving into the water.


**I've been re-watching Yu-Gi-Oh and re-visiting my childhood. I'm lucky I kept all my old cards, looking through them was a huge wave of nostalgia for me. I kind of want to start playing it again but all my friends are real adults so I think I'll just stick to Duel Links for now. :P**

* * *

His cold hands fumbled as he unlocked the chain around Yugi's leg, watching as his friend floated back up to the surface, panicking when the key didn't fit his own lock.

'Where's Joey?' Tea shouted when Yugi resurfaced into Tristan's arms.

'He's only got Yugi's key!' Mokuba yelled as he turned to sprint over to Joey's key but stopped abruptly as he caught sight of his own brother already there, diving into the water.

Even with the sun, the water was freezing, soaking through his expensive clothes, weighing them down even more. Kaiba, in a split second of regret, wished he had thought to throw off his coat before diving in. By the time Kaiba reached him, he was already out of consciousness, probably exhausted from the duel. The key slid effortlessly into Joey's lock, chain slipping off his ankle, catching onto nothing but water as it sunk down deeper.

Getting Joey to the surface was another act entirely. Even though the boy didn't look it, Joey was a significant added weight on Kaiba, the coat and the lack of air provided Kaiba with a challenge as he struggled to swim back up. Reluctantly, he shrugged off his trademark coat and hauled the blonde back up with him, breaking the surface with a sharp inhale.

Tristan was still in the water, having successfully made sure was alright and was recovering on the pier. He took Joey from Kaiba, dragging him back onto the ledge. Kaiba following suit, pulling himself onto the platform as his lungs gasped for air.

'Is he breathing?' Serenity panicked, rushing over to her brother, hands lingering over him but reluctant to touch.

'I ... I don't know.' Tristan fumbled, unsure of what to do, staring blankly down at Joey.

Kaiba pushed Tristan out of the way, wasting no time as he reached down to Joey's face, his hand under Joey's nose. Deeply hidden and heavily repressed relief washed over him as he felt Joey inhale and exhale on his fingertips.

'He's fine.' Was all he said before standing and walking over to retrieve his brother and his duel disk.

'Wait, Kaiba.' Yugi tried, 'We have to put an end to this tournament, how many more lives will you put at risk before this is over? We have to stop Marik!'

'See you at the finals, Yugi.' Kaiba said over his shoulder, indifferent and completely over the situation.

The gang did nothing but watch in stunned silence as both Kaiba and Mokuba made their way back to the Kaiba Corp helicopter.

'What happened to your coat?' Mokuba asked, side-eyeing his brother.

'It's nothing, don't worry about it.' He said in a 'don't-push-it' tone before pulling out his cellphone and making a call.

'If you say so.' The younger shrugged, knowing when to back off but suspicious of his brother's behaviour.

* * *

KaibaCraft 3 was nothing less than luxurious, each Battle City finalist was given a spacious room to prepare for their upcoming duels in, food to fill their empty stomachs and a quick briefing before they were dismissed for a few hours. Joey had at least eaten one of everything, it was probably the only time in his life he'd ever be able to experience such fine dining as this and he wasn't wasting the opportunity, even if he wasn't feeling the best.

'Joey slow down, you're going to choke.' Serenity scolded, finally able to see what bad table manners her brother had.

'I'm hungry.' He defended; mouth full of something he knew was delicious, but he couldn't taste.

'You should really listen to your sister.' Mai piped up, slinking an arm around Serenity, laughing.

'You should really be preparing. You'll be going down if we're duelling first.' Joey grinned.

'I wouldn't count on it.' Mai winked.

'Hey, Joey.' Yugi called, smiling as usual. 'How are you feeling?'

'I already told you, I'm fine.' Joey smiled back, shoving something else in his mouth.

'Are you sure? We're still concerned over what happened.'

'I'm fine.'

'If you say so, Joey,' Tea sighed. 'But we're always here for you if you need us.'

'Thanks, guys. But I'm ok, really.' Joey was not ok, really.

He was struggling with the fact that he had lost control, scared of the fact that there was someone out there who could just _take over_. Replaying snapshot moments over and over again, his mind was still a muddy blackness from the event. He felt like a kid in the dark, scared, fumbling around for the lightswitch, each new memory something he tripped over. He remembers pieces of the duel, trying to break free, Yugi's sacrifice, the water. He remembers getting Yugi free, the panic when he couldn't unlock his own chains, a figure diving down to him. Then blank nothingness.

He didn't want to tell the others; he knew they would just worry – even more than they already did. He didn't want to mess Yugi up before the finals, didn't want to put a damper on everything. Both him and Yugi had worked so hard to duel their way into the finals, he didn't want to jeopardise that.

'Hey, Yuge?' Joey asked, serious tone cutting through the laughter that had occurred while he was thinking.

'Yeah, Joey?'

'I was just wondering,' He hesitated. 'Who pulled me from the water?'

The laughter stopped, everyone stared, shell-shocked.

'You mean, you don't remember?' Tristan interjected?

Joey shook his head. 'I was unconscious, I remember someone diving in after me but… my memory is a little hazy.'

'It was Kaiba.'

It felt like the room froze.

'What? Kaiba? Are you sure?' Joey was dumbfounded, he'd expected it to be Tristan or maybe Duke. Hell, he'd even believe them if they said Serenity was the one who had come to his rescue. But Kaiba? The boy who ridiculed him at every chance? Who made it very clear the way he felt?

'Yeah, we were all just as surprised as you.' Tea said.

'He was just _there_.' Serenity added.

'We watched as Yugi came up and when you didn't follow, he just dived in.' Tristan explained.

Joey couldn't think. There were still so many memories missing from that day. He was starting to freak out a little, he never in a million years would have thought Kaiba would've been the type of person to rescue someone, not for him. But he did and Joey had no memory of it.

'Are you okay, Joey?'

'Yeah, I'm-' He cut himself off, inhaled, smiled. 'I'm fine. I'm just going to go lie down before the first duel starts.'

His friends watched him walk off in silence, none of them knowing what to say. Watching as his still-full plate of food was discarded before he left the main hall.

'Joey? Throwing out food?' Mai commented, breaking the concerned silence.

'He's not okay, is he?' Serenity asked.

'Not in the slightest.' Mai answered.

'Should we go talk to him?' Tristan asked, worried for his friend.

'He probably wants to be alone.' Yugi sighed. 'Let's just give him a few moments to himself.'

'That's probably for the best.' Tea agreed. 'Yugi, should you be preparing?'

'That's right, we don't know who'll be versing who first.' Tristan turned to Mai. 'Shouldn't you be preparing too?

Both duellists nodded.

'I'll meet up with you all later.' Yugi replied.

'I'll see you guys at the first round.' Mai said, walking out of the hall with Yugi, leaving the others to their own devices.

* * *

Joey was going in the direction of his assigned room, fully intending to flop down on the soft bed and sleep off the feelings he was having. But, after thinking for a few minutes, he promptly spun on his heel, going in the opposite direction, walking with intent.

'Hey, Joey.' Mokuba said from outside Seto's door.

'Hey, Mokuba. Your brother in?'

'Yes, but he's busy preparing. You can't go in there.'

'C'mon Mokuba, I just need to talk to him.'

'He's bus-'

The automated door to Kaiba's room suddenly opened.

'What do you want?' Kaiba asked, eyes narrowing, face set into stone, voice icy.

'Can I come in?'

'No.'

'I just want to talk.'

'I've got nothing to say.'

'Please?' Joey suddenly found himself begging.

Kaiba looked at him and stepped aside, a silent invitation.

'Seto?' Mokuba questioned, eyeing his brother.

'It's ok, Mokuba.'

The door slid shut, leaving Mokuba out in the hall with his ear pressed up against the door.

'So,' Kaiba said, leaning up against the wall, Joey hadn't turned around. 'You have something to say?'

'I want to know why.'

'Why, what?'

'You know what I'm talking about.'

'I don't have time for your mind games, Joey. Just say what you want to say and leave.'

Joey spun around to face him, unwanted, shameful tears welling up in his eyes.

'Why did you rescue me from the water?'

Kaiba was taken aback, he didn't think Joey was conscious when it happened or that anyone would have told him the truth. Then again, he should've known how annoying the dunce squad could be.

'What makes you think it was me?'

'Yugi told me.' He looked away, down to his shoes.

Kaiba scowled.

'I want to know why.' His eye snapped up to face Kaiba's, full of questioning and determination. A familiar fire Kaiba hadn't seen from the blonde before.

'Just let it go.' He waved Joey's question off dismissively, meeting his stare with an equally fierce look.

'Just tell me why!' Joey shouted, stepping forward, hands on Kaiba's shoulders, shaking him off the wall. 'I don't see why it's such a big deal!'

'If it's not such a big deal then why are you asking me about it?' Kaiba slapped his hands away, pulling the other up by his collar.

'Because …' Joey trailed off. 'It's important to me.'

'Isn't being alive enough?' Kaiba forgot himself, his eyes softening a little but hardening again when the other spoke.

'Kaiba please,' Joey struggled to say. 'I just want to know.'

'You don't, go back to your room.' Kaiba replied, authoritatively.

'Not until you tell me!'

'Stop being an idiot, we're in the middle of a tournament.'

'I don't care!'

'Well, you should.' Kaiba shoved him backwards and watched as Joey lost his footing, falling back onto the carpet.

'You should've just let me drown.'

'If I knew you were going to be this annoying about it, maybe I should have.'

'So why didn't you!' Joey shouted, getting to his feet, crying openly, his hands tightening around Kaiba's collar.

'Because I'm in love with you! I didn't want you to die, you fucking idiot!' Kaiba shouted back, his own hands flying up to grip Joey's collar in retaliation.

'What?' Joey asked, hoarse voice, shocked face, hands loosening and falling to his sides.

'You got your answer, now just get out.' Kaiba shoved him back again, a little gentler this time so he didn't fall over again.

'Kaiba, what, wai-'

'I said,' Kaiba repeated, voice icy and defensive. 'Get. Out.'

Joey wasted no time, scrambling out of the room, waiting for a few tense seconds before the door activated, barely giving it enough time to slide open before he bolted out.

'Joey?' Mokuba jumped back as the blonde sprinted past, shouting after the retreating blonde. 'Joey!'

He didn't turn around, didn't answer, just kept running.

'Seto?' He faced his brother, who was watching after him, watching Joey run away.

'Go to bed, Mokuba, I'll wake you when the first duel is underway.'

'Are you okay?'

'It's late.'

'Seto?'

Kaiba finally looked down at Mokuba.

'Are you okay?' The younger Kaiba asked.

'Don't worry about me.'

'But you're crying.'

'Come to bed.' Kaiba said, pulling his younger brother into the suite, letting the door close itself.

* * *

**I honestly don't know if I'll continue this. But knowing me, I probably will. **

**I love my bois too much. :)**


End file.
